Meet again
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: Freddie ;I love you Sam ... you have to read more
1. Chapter 1

The minute I stepped into the halls of bay view I saw Freddie Benson he had black spiky hair and was carrying a Pear Book under his arm what a geek I thought as I walked to my locker . Little did I know that only 22 mounts later I would be setting on the balcony of the apartment building sharing my first kiss with him . When Carly moved I felt alone Freddie was enrolling in some fancy tech college in Atlanta so he wasn't going around I got on the motorcycle that spencer gave me and never looked back I came to LA moved in with a crazy girl named Cat . It had been 2 years since I left Seattle 2 years since I kissed Freddie 2 years since I last saw him .

Today would have been his birthday his 20th birthday what a big birthday the big 20 the age were you feel your finally an adult wonder if had grown any . I remember when he first walked into Carly's apartment with a big deep voice I realized he wasn't the geeky kid I first saw . Seeing Freddie now would mean the world to me. Since birthday's where always a big deal in the Shay house hold if I was back at Carly's there would be some big birthday bash .

Two days later Cat told me to clean some of the stuff out of the apartment she informed me that she was going to have a yard sale heck no one would buy a clown hat for 2.00$ especially in LA. As I was cleaning up I found my old phone I powered it up and I went to my contacts Freddie's number was still in my contacts I got the house phone and dialed the number .

Sam ;hello

Freddie ; this is Mr. Benson

Sam ;when in the crap do you call yourself Mr. Benson

Freddie ; oh my gosh is this Sam

Sam ;sure is your birthday was two days ago just calling to wish you a happy belated birthday

Freddie ;well thank You Sam I have to go but I have to pick up Gracie at the Airport

Sam ;who the heck is she

Freddie; My fiancé we have been together for 18 mounts and engaged for 3 mounts she's wonderful

I hung up on him without saying goodbye I felt tears well up in my eyes how could he do this to me go off and get engaged to some girl named Gracie is that even a name I bet his mother sure approves of her because she's one thing she's not me . I sat there for 20 minutes staring at my phone I was waiting for him to call me back get pissed at me for hanging up that was our thing . We drove each nuts but could never be apart maybe if I tried to call him right after I got to LA he wouldn't have met her .

4 days later

I had showered and put on my Carly t-shirt and Heart PJs' when there was a knock at the door . Cat was already at Hollywood Arts so there was no one else there I got up to answer the door and staring me in the face was Freddie he still looked the same except for the little hair on his right cheek yep that's him only shave half his face . He looked at me and then stepped into the apartment

Freddie ; So Sam listen I know you still have feelings for me and I wanted to come down here and tell you that I did miss you and I was waiting for you call me or even come back home but I got tired and I met Gracie at groovy smoothie and fell in love T-bone introduced us actually

Sam ;I regret I never called You I knew it I knew if I had contacted you earlier I might If I had come down to Seattle when I was over with my depression over Carly leaving but it's okay go be with your sweet love I get it

Freddie Gracie broke up with me when she found out I was coming down here to see you since you called my 4 days ago I haven't been the same your all I think about now

Sam ; Dude you're getting married alright she's a lucky girl okay

Freddie gently got on the couch kissed me softly on the cheek and the put his arm around me . And sat down on the couch beside me .

Freddie ;I love you Sam

He walked out and almost slammed the door .


	2. Chapter 2

a week later

It had been 7 days since Freddie kissed me but something I sensed about that kiss was that he had no choice that he had to go with Gracie what's so awesome about her heck I don't even know what she looks like she better not be the snobby type like my twin sister gosh I hate her . I wonder if Freddie had even left LA he mentioned something about a break up with Gracie I wonder if he was staying in LA because they broke up . The way he said I love you Sam wasn't I love you I will be back it was more of a I love you but I have no choice but to go . Like the kind you see in movies then someone ends up dying you know the last song thing what a dramatic writer Nicholas Sparks is. Cat was still at school working on a play with her friend Tori I met her once but didn't seem all that impressed . I slowly snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door I opened up the door and saw Freddie the same old cute and geeky looking Freddie but when I looked at him I got more than the cute geeky look . It was the Look of a father a look of him Holding a baby boy with a blue shirt he looked like he is a few weeks old he had Freddie's black hair . After I got done staring Freddie walked in carrying the baby boy in his arms

Sam ;is he your son

Freddie ;cries ;yep this is my son this is why I couldn't date You Sam I have a son he's a month old I went back to Seattle and got him and told Gracie I needed to bring him because it wasn't fair to you to know why I wasn't into you anymore

Sam ;he's pretty he looks a lot like you there's no denying it

Freddie ;his name is Samuel Fred ward Benson

Sam ; Samuel so u call him Sam for short

Freddie ; when she was pregnant she wanted to Name him Samuel and every time she would say the name Sam I would almost start crying that's why I had to explain you to her that you where my EX girlfriend

Freddie motioned me to sat down on the couch when I did he gently laid Baby Samuel in my arms I am so confused why was he having me hold him what lesson is this suppose to teach I looked up at him and Freddie he just smiled . I am sure I was holding him right because I think he would let me know if I wasn't I looked into his eyes and I almost cried because it was almost like I Was Looking at Freddie expect these eyes I couldn't fall in love with these eyes I couldn't grab him and start making out . Once my wild emotions settled I looked at Samuel and he cooed . I grabbed his hand it was so tiny I couldn't think of anything that small. I slowly brought him up to my face and kissed his forehead . Hey if I couldn't kiss Freddie I might as well kiss his son it is practically him . I know for a fact Samuel is going to look just like his daddy when grows up why am I being all sentimental here this is so not me .

Freddie; do I make cute kids or what

Sam ;he's beautiful he looks just like you and he's shy too like you

Freddie ;I am not shy Pickett

Sam ;giggles ;oh come on the first time I saw you your face was in a book about the newest Pear technology

Freddie ;were leaving tonight so I better go Gracie wants him back

There It was the Name Gracie it was starting to feel like old times until that one name showed up the name that ruined everything but Freddie had to stay with her and I was sitting here staring at the big reason . I kissed Samuel goodbye and handed him back to Freddie. I only wish that was my son that Freddie and I had a child together because just maybe he wouldn't be leaving now maybe the apartment owners would be Sam and Freddie and Samuel instead of Sam and Cat . As Freddie started walking towards the door I touched him and he turned around and I softly kissed him on the lips .

Freddie ; Sam u can't do that now

Sam ; cries just one more time that was the last time we will ever Kiss I love you Freddie

Freddie ;Bye Sam you can text me but Gracie doesn't want his calling each other alright

Samuel started crying so he quickly went out the door Gracie has got him under such a tight leash he can't even call me why was he being so rude and acting like everything was about her like I was nothing like I was just some old friend. Maybe he is trying to get me back for those 22 mounts I treated him like crap and bullied him I did apologize it seems like I had made the biggest mistake moving out to LA I wish Carly had never even left she is so shellfish she ruined everything in my life and the one thing that meant most to me she ruined my relationship with Freddie. Looking down at that sweet just a few minutes ago there was no way I could stay mad at him he was being a good father and keeping a stable life for his son how could I be mad at that . Well I guess I could because I never saw my parents together and maybe I thought it was okay to see other people after you had a child with someone else . But I guess I was Wrong Freddie wasn't the 18-year-old geeky boy I left 2 years ago he is the Father of a month old child .


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 5 mounts since I last saw Freddie and his son . I texted Freddie for a little while but one time I texted him that I loved him and then I later got a message that Gracie said they couldn't text . Okay if you listen to your mom you're a goody-goody if you listen to your girlfriend or whatever Gracie is than your Scared . Once I got done with school I spent by day thinking about Freddie it took every ounce of dignity to not pick up that phone and text his number . I am so happy for him he has a son a good career in technology only one thing is missing and that is me I want to lay there with him the one he sees everyday when he wakes up, picks up from the airport it's just not fair there are so many What If's in my life and What if I had stayed in Seattle and dated Freddie is a big one . It was 8;30 pm and I was getting ready to finish up my last class but I got a Face time call on my computer and it was from Freddie.

Freddie ; hey Sam how are u

Sam ;good missing you I mean texting you it's been hard having no contact with you

Freddie I know but I have to keep my family together Gracie and Samuel are in bed so I thought I would chat you up

Sam ; listen Freddie your being a good father a really good one and I don't want me to ruin You and Gracie's Relationship I love you we just cannot be together because of you being a dad and me being a 20-year-old living in a two bedroom apartment with a dingy red-head where just two different people now

Freddie ; Samuel said Daddy the other day well more like two d's but it sounded a lot like Daddy smiles

Sam ;well Samuel's a lucky little boy he's 6 mounts right

Freddie ;yep 6 mounts well I have to go I hear Samuel crying

As I hang up from Face time I hit the harsh reality that he's a dad we cannot be together we can only be that couple that see each other at reunions and try to relive the past but then realize we can't because our lives are so different . Hey maybe If I had a baby he and I could relate more who am I kidding me with a kid that would never happen since I have Lived in LA I have baby sat many kids many babies but there was only one baby I felt a connect with is Samuel maybe Freddie and I still bring a connection to each other but we can't test that connection because his life is so different we will have to only be friends or even nothing at all . Like always I feel it's my fault I don't regret him having Samuel he's a beautiful baby but what I do regret is who he had Samuel with he had him with Gracie Handler not Samantha Pickett. I guess it's just a lost Love the sparks can never be .


	4. Chapter 4

3 days after Face timing with Freddie

When I woke up I was dripping with sweat and the couch I slept on was soak and wet gosh I hope I didn't pee the bed . Cat walked in to get some candy snack from England can't remember it but I know it starts with a B . Cat looked at me and said "Sam you okay You kept screaming and kicking your covers off and you kept saying "No don't marry her she's not right for you" and you repeated it like 20 times. That's when I remembered that I dreamed I was at Gracie's wedding I don't remember how I got there I was just like a brides made . Carly was singing the Carly web show theme song and I was standing to the side holding a screaming Samuel . Then I was almost like transported to the reception and I was okay until Freddie dipped her over and gave her a smooch on the lips and it seemed to last forever that's when I started Screaming " No don't marry her she's not right for you" and nobody could hear me it's like at that moment in the dream I couldn't breath I was just standing there sobbing and no one could see me or hear me that's when I woke up to cat walking in thank god she walked in. I wish I never would have found my old phone and called him and wished him happy birthday maybe this wouldn't be happening but if I didn't call him I would be worrying in fear but instead I am worrying about what I know there was some way to stop this wedding and I knew I had to . Like magic my phone Rang with Freddie's picture .

Sam ;hello I want to tell you something

Freddie ;I do too you tell me first

Sam ;I dreamed I attended your wedding and when u dipped her and gave her a kiss I was screaming No

Freddie ; Odd I dreamed you married that Dice kid next door and I was doing the same thing screaming No you can't marry him he's not right for you

Sam ;that's exactly what I screamed and you and Gracie

Freddie ; I still have feelings for you Sam

Sam ;I can tell the connection isn't lost

Freddie ;it sure isn't would You like me to come back to LA

Sam ;you have come here 3 times in the last 7 mounts won't Gracie be uncomfortable with that

Freddie ;wow your actually thinking of someone besides your self is this Sam

Sam ;I know it's weird but it's not about her really it's about your son

Freddie ;well I can dump her and come to live with you I can leave my son in Seattle

Sam ;cries ;don't leave your son that would be horrible and I would feel horrible knowing you left him there wondering where his dad is no child should have to go without a parent

Freddie ; what are we suppose to do then

I hung up on Freddie because I didn't know the answer a part of me wanted to scream at him and say that would be a Idiotic thing leaving your son with his mother then the other part wanted to see him at the door with a carry on bag . Maybe he could bring his son here who am I kidding I couldn't raise a child let alone with Freddie maybe if it was our own but the babies not mine so I couldn't do it . Gracie having her child taken away from her and moved a thousand miles would be awful too . Dreams are suppose to leave us with answers but sometimes they leave us hanging in my heart I wanted to have a relationship with Freddie but I had no idea how I would .


	5. Chapter 5

1 month later

It had been one long month since I heard from Mr. Benson one long crazy , sad, feeling like giving up month I didn't know how I could go on and I think the worst part was knowing I couldn't know him and knowing he is not single and is going to get married that's what hurt the most that he had to get married . Hollywood Arts was almost out for the summer so Cat was home more often sometimes some of her friends from school would drop by and this one day one of her friends Jade came by and that was a day I will never forget . Cat had taken some of the kids we where baby sitting over to some famous Hot dog place in LA for lunch so I was home alone . There was knock on the door and I opened it when I did I saw a girl about my age with tear stains running down her eyes black eye liner on her cheeks and her black Goth looking hair was a mess . I motioned her to come in and she sat down on the couch.

Jade ;hello my name is Jade I figured I would dump my problems on Cat since you know she's a dingy redhead

Sam ;yeah I know what you mean sometimes I worry about her she lacks common sense

Jade ;my name is your Jade your Sam right

Sam ;yes I am Sam may I ask why there are tear stains on your face

Jade ;it's really on none of your beeswax but if you must know my boyfriend cheated on me . Actually I have 2 spray cans and I was thinking about bombing the parking lot outside of the school

Sam ; cool I need to let off some steam can I come

Jade sure

We then got in Jade's car and drove to the site we where going to paint she gave me a blue spray pain can and she had Pink which I thought wasn't fair . It was so freeing nobody around I don't think I was even thinking about Freddie I sprayed the sidewalk and wrote S and F in big letters then applied a heart around it with Jade's pink one okay maybe I was thinking about him. I went to another sidewalk and sprayed a blue heart it felt so great to get my emotions out part of me hoped Freddie came by and saw this maybe it would show him how much I care heck I don't know . Sam Pickett doesn't give up but I sure like giving up there was no way to get my true love back not now he had to spend time with his child's mother . Then Jade walked over to where I painted the S and F heart and that's where I let loose and broke down .

Jade ; what's the S and F stand for huh

Sam ;it stands for Sam and Freddie he's my ex boyfriend

Jade yeah he was on the web show wasn't he with you and Carly

Sam ;yeah he was we dated for a few weeks but he always had my heart and then a couple a mounts ago I called him to wish him happy birthday and he came to my house and then the next time he came . He came back with his month old son

Jade ;ouch gee that's got to hurt maybe if you hadn't left Seattle that wouldn't have happened

Sam ;cries ;don't you think I know that Jade you don't have to slap it in my face I want him in my life I just felt that If I did have him and win him back it would be shellfish because I would be taking him away from his son . Dang it why didn't I call him sooner .

I drooped the pain can on the ground and watched it splatter some of it landed on the school building some on Jade some on me but that was alright because I felt that can was releasing my emotions that I had bottled up for so long after I watched the bottle spew I got down on my knees and cried I didn't feel an arm around me I just felt my body go up with every sob if Freddie was here now he would hug me I couldn't take it anymore I stood up and yelled "why does he have a son" and it's like my body relaxed I had finally got out what I needed to say and I felt at peace not a complete peace but like I can figure it out peace I will survive and now that's all I needed . After I said my peace I saw a cop car show up we tried to run but the cop caught and got arrested for vandalism to a school property . Jade and I are in a cell together to fend for ourselves we didn't know what we would do .

Jade ;you know if I wasn't painting with such a baby maybe this wouldn't have happened the cops heard you scream come on I think Freddie heard you scream you can't date with him he has a child now you got to let it go

Sam ;I don't know how to let it go Jade

Jade ;well find a way because your going to go crazy

Sam ; you know the funny thing is when I started liking Freddie I checked myself in somewhere

Jade ; funny Hey did you call any body to bail us out

Sam ;no I told to call my mom but that rate we will be out of her by Christmas maybe not even then

Right after I said that I saw Freddie hand the cop 2,000 dollars and walk over to the cell to let us out . When I got out I am now standing nose to nose with the guy I am crazy over but know I cannot with I can't believe he bailed me out of jail he must still love me .

Freddie ;your friend Cat called on your phone Gracie's parent gave her two thousand dollars it was really for the baby but you're a good cause plus I the paining you did the S and F

jade ;hey dude thanks for bailing us out

Freddie ;you're welcome Sam

Jade ;I will pay you dude

Freddie you all better pay me back that money was for my son

Sam ;we will I love you Freddie I can't stop thinking about you .

_that's where it ended that's where the dream ended I then opened my weak eyes and saw Freddie setting by my bed he was holding my hand or so it felt like he Is . I couldn't remember anything all I know is I was so happy to have woken up out of that nightmare _

Freddie ;Sam are you where in a motorcycle accident I rushed down to LA as soon as I could can you talk to me

Sam ;do you have a son

Freddie ; no I am 20 years old I am too young for a child where would u get an Idea like that

Sam ;just I dreamed when I was in the coma that you where getting married and you had a 7 month old son it was horrible

Freddie ;don't worry I do not ..


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I couldn't believe it was all a dream Freddie didn't have a son he wasn't getting married but what made me dream how would I even think that had I been in coma for too long did I suffer brain damage I had no idea . Is that my dying dream to get married to Freddie maybe I had died and that was what I needed to see to move on from Freddie. Maybe I was getting a sign that I needed to move back to Seattle. After I had told Freddie about my dream he kind of looked at me weird and backed away

Sam ;so you don't have any kids why are you looking at me that way

Freddie ;it's just strange you would dream anything like that about me

Sam ; have you dated anybody since I left

Freddie ;one girl her name was Gracie

Sam ;that was the girl's name in the dream

Freddie jumped back even farther I guess it scared him that her name was Gracie and it scared me that this was all a dream or maybe it wasn't a dream maybe it was just the future maybe Grace would come back pregnant who knows I sure hope not . Freddie walked out and I laid there just laid there trying to figure out what my injuries where but most of all what my dream meant . It's funny how I had a motorcycle wreck that could have cost me my life but I am more worried about my coma dream then some injuries I have . Would Freddie even come back or did I scare him too much . I didn't want to close my eyes because I feared I would go back into the dream is Freddie the only one that came is he the only one who cares . Next thing I know a blonde haired blue-eyed nurse walks in .

Nurse ;you where in a pretty bad accident

Sam ;how long ago was it

Nurse ; 2 weeks ago

Sam ; am I okay what are my injuries

Nurse ;other than possible brain damage you have a broken arm and a broke rib your really lucky

Sam ;is it possible to have dreams while you in a coma

Nurse ;it's possible

The nurse checked me out and then quickly walked out I guess she wasn't a shrink because it's like she wanted to avoid all subjects of what I dreamed or maybe she's just getting her job done hey being a nurse is what she gets paid to do . All I cared about at that is what Freddie was doing were on earth could he be I hadn't seen Freddie in 2 years and the time I do get with him is 5 min is he even coming back . My fears are subsiding when he slowly walks in the room he has a scared look on his face like he's about to tell me something I don't want to hear. My biggest Fear is that he called Gracie and she told him she's pregnant but I look straight at him Freddie has my full attention .

Freddie ;sorry I walked out Sam I needed to call Gracie to tell her what you dreamed

Sam ;why is it any of her business huh she's your ex right

Freddie ;yes but I broke up with her because I wanted to come back down here and take care of you she got mad at me for wanting to come and see you and then that broke us up . She said she hoped the dream never came true and that we really belonged together

Sam ; Have you been here for the two weeks

Freddie ;well I came down here a week ago I wanted to wait till you where stable because I don't think I could have handled seeing you hooked up to the machines and stuff spencer kept me updated .

It seemed like to me that the dream started when Freddie got here like the dream had a time line like one month than 6 mounts out I can't believe it was all a dream it all seemed so real it seemed like the dream was all Freddie and I nobody else well different people where there but the main focus was on us it's funny that he did have a girlfriend named Gracie and he did break up with her to come see me I guess I got the end of my dream that he choose me instead of Gracie and if he did make the choice to choose to me in the dream then it wouldn't have been a nightmare . Funny thing I wasn't thinking about Cat or anybody

Sam ; so is Cat okay

Freddie ;yeah her grandma moved back in she really misses you dice they all miss you a lot

Sam ;do they know I am awake

Freddie I called spencer he's going text everyone and let them know

After we finished the conversation Freddie grabbed my hand and I felt I could close my eyes again that he was by my side and it was going to turn out okay


	7. Chapter 7

3RD TIME TRYING TO TYPE THIS CHAPTER ANY WAY ENJOY

It had been 2 days since I woke up from my Coma I guess you could say I am getting back to myself the other day I called Freddie a nub So us right . Anyway Freddie got an apartment 2 miles from the hospital so he can stay close to me I hope he moves here but he won't leave his mother forever they are too close okay maybe super close . These past few days I have had some pretty painful check ups and X-ray's now that I am awake they are trying to see what my injuries are . I remember yesterday when they where taking me down to do put a cast on my arm that was really painful

flashback to yesterday's Cast placement

Freddie Do you know what time they are getting you for your Cast placement

Sam ;I hope never Freddie I know it will hurt you know my arm I am in so much pain since I woke up

Freddie ;well it seems like forever but I know you will be okay your Sam you mean Sam please don't be weak it's actually scary

Nurse ;ready

Freddie ;let's go (smiles)

Present Day

Gee that boy had a smile that would make you go Weak at the knee's . I have no idea why I even started liking him but the accident is making me fall for him more . As I was getting the scrapes and cuts bandaged from the wreck he held my hand and of course I squeezed it every now and then he didn't show any sign of pain he was just there for me . When they would clean the cuts and scrapes that's when it would hurt and usually that's when he would say how much he cared about me . He knew just the right time to say things like that he is the perfect boyfriend. Part of me hoped he didn't move back to Seattle once I came home and recovered but I had to ask him that myself because it wasn't going to help me to keep wondering .

Sam ;so what are you going to do after I get better

Freddie ; move you into my apartment care for you my lease is for 6 mounts so I figured when the 6 mounts is up you and I can move back together

Sam ;so then I would be living with you and your mom

Freddie ; yeah

Sam ;yep that will work out just fine hey I live on my own with Cat you should be able to live on your own too

Freddie ;spencer helped me pay for the apartment

I knew this most likely end in a break well once we got to Seattle it would there is no way that his mom and I can live in the same house together I love him but his mother is the most annoying person on planet earth . The strange thing was cat never came to visit me I was better how come she didn't and I also had many questions to ask her about why that Jade girl showed up in my dreams was there to visit me when I was dreaming about it I had so many questions . Cat was really dingy so I doubt I would get a straight answer out of her she more than likely wouldn't even understand what I was saying . But I had to see her she had been my best friend and roommate for 2 years I couldn't just leave her out in the cold .


	8. Chapter 8

It now been a month since the accident I haven't seen or heard from Cat since the wreck it's kind of awkward considering she was my roommate and she hasn't even came and seen me Dice even stopped by a few days ago to say hey did I do something to Cat to make her not like me was she jealous of Freddie and I . But I knew I could stop wondering when a little red-head appeared in my hospital room skipping happily next to my bed the same old Cat a girl who seemed to have no care in the world .

Cat ;hey Sam how are you feeling I brought some food for you it's apple's from my nana's garden patch at the nursing home she told me these would make you feel better

Sam ;I had a motorcycle accident not a beat up in apple fairy forest why haven't you came and seen me until now

Cat ;well I hate hospitals and so I am just home alone Freddie stops by now and then but I am okay it's getting pretty lonely

Sam ; I know the hospital isn't as nice as home but you could chill with me for a few hours hey Cat do you know a girl named Jade

Cat ;oh yeah she's kind of creepy and not nice she says bad things

Sam ;well when I was asleep she was in my dream we where doing street art and got arrested

Cat ;that sounds Like something Jade would do I mean get arrested but she's not really the street art type she has angry emotions

Sam ; oh okay

Maybe that's what my dream was telling me is that Jade needed to do street art and needed to get out her emotions Jade from Cat's description sounded a lot like the way I use to carry a bully status as far as mean , angry at the world all because she didn't have a good home life maybe we could meet up and do street art for real I may not want to get arrested though been to jail too many times for physical harm not street art though . Some people thought It was funny how I could hurt somebody at the drop of a spoon but I didn't I didn't like when I became that way it scared me . Cat left after a 30 minute visit guess that's all her little pea brain could handle and then went back to the apartment when she left I turned on the TV it was on the news channel and apparently word of my accident had spread to the Hollywood news "former web star in serious motorcycle accident" was the headline . After watching the news for about 20 minutes Freddie appeared in my room with a bag from in and out.

Freddie ; tired of this cheap hospital food

Sam ;you better believe I am so tired of it heck the mac and cheese looks like hamburger do they ever say when I will get to come home

Freddie ;well they say you will in a week maybe the nurse told me that someone will come out for 5 days and show me how to care for you then I will take over the ropes then

Sam ;can u stay at Cat's apartment

Freddie ;we could I guess if your that worried about her

Sam ;it's just Cat isn't the most social and I am kind of worried about her she tends to do whatever ever people say and that's not the best quality about her about her

Freddie ;yeah she does seem like an air head you know

Sam ;hey you use to portray Cat in the same way then you grew up got cuter and got smarter

Freddie ; maybe hey you won't fries with that

Sam ; yeah can u pass me the ketchup

After are in and out hospital Berger date Freddie went home it seemed like he is the only one who cares about me. Carly hasn't even contacted me it makes me feel alone that after all that time we spent together it means nothing to them . I bullied Freddie the most yet he is the one that's always here he is apart of the dream I had that awful horrible dream that I hope never came true . Yet in my dream I felt a dying love for him and I am awake now and just feel a friendship towards him isn't that strange . Hopefully he wasn't talking to Grace it is just my luck to have brought old feelings between Grace and Freddie but I am sure he's not going out with her at least I hope not . I mean he moved out here for me how could he start seeing her again .


	9. Chapter 9

Yes it has been a month and 2 weeks since I have been home hard to understand how it happened . I feel fine but if you looked at my scars on my arm and leg you would think quite differently . Freddie and I became close these past two weeks when I told him about how I felt about him the in the dream he seemed to let up a little less silence more kissing which was good expect when the nurses would walk in and see then it became embarrassing . So we just kissed while then changed their shifts that was easier so we knew we where safe from the nurses . Freddie even told me he loved me again and that was wonderful we where just like we where in my dream but this time it was reality and wonderful that we where officially boyfriend and girlfriend . But you know that old saying that all good things must come to an end that happened exactly 15 days since we became close with sagged shoulders and heavy sigh he came into my room and I knew that he had some words that we're going to have some impact on us even before he started talking .

Freddie ; Sam I have something to tell you. Remember you dreamed I have a son well I do . Grace and I have known each other for two years we broke up for 11 mounts and in that 11 mounts she gave up my son for adoption she told me last night I don't even know his name and I can't turn back time but I can't believe your dream was correct

Sam ;cries ;what does this mean for us like couple wise huh are you going to break up with me

Freddie No I still love you but you have to understand I was heartbroken that you left and came out of that came a son she gave me a picture do you want to see him

Sam ;cries ;no I don't alright I shouldn't have even told you I had the dang dream alright it is my mistake I don't want to see your kid alright got it I don't

Freddie ;her parents made her give the baby up okay and she didn't want me to worry about becoming a father so she never told me alright she was selfless my son has a sister and brother okay but that doesn't mean he have to give up on us

I was extremely mad at Freddie now once he seen the look on my face he walked out of the room he could tell when I am getting pissed at it always scares him so he walks out I don't know if I am more upset about the fact he has a son or the fact that my horrible dream was reality if I hadn't left would he have even met Gracie . Carly caused all this she Caused all this crap Spencer is a good guardian why did she have to leave I don't blame this on him I blame this on Carly . Gracie was wise to do what she did because I know Freddie couldn't have handled being a father and honestly I was angry at him but how because I am the one who left he needed somebody he had just lost his two best friends . I loved Freddie but it still hurt that he had a son and part of me wanted him to meet his son and then other thought if he met his son maybe he would want to get back with Gracie and I could not handle us not being together apart of each others lives . Whatever we have when we have a spark it doesn't last long something always happens it's funny how I could kill him yet kiss him till his lips fall off . I guess that's true love . A few Hours later he came back .

Freddie ; Have you calmed down is it okay to come in will you hurt me

Sam ;come in Benson you know I can't stay mad at you

Freddie Listen I am kind of wondering if you would like to go see Brett with me

Sam ;is that his name Brett

Freddie ; yes his name is Brett he is 14 mounts it's a closed adoption but I am going to try and go see him alright . I need someone with me I can't do it alone and I am going to get custody back of my son

Sam ; you can't he will be ripped from his only family Freddie

How could Freddie turn out so selfish one point he is all for the adoption and the next minute he wants to raise him . Maybe ask for visitation but nothing more than that I can't raise a child let alone raise one with Freddie were just 20 years old and grown adults with 2 siblings is much better than two nomads who are barely adults with maybe 20 dollars to their name that would be rude . Why am I even thinking about Brett he's not even my son . I sure don't even know how to be a parent I didn't have the best influence . Freddie is more than likely a better parent than me because his mom is annoying but at least she cares . I didn't know what the future held but I am super depressed my dream came true


	10. Chapter 10

After 2 mounts in the hospital I am finally able to come home I am glad of that to the last few weeks Freddie and I haven't been close at all finding out he really had a son is the most hurtful thing and wondering if he is going to choose me over his son is awful too . The fact that what I dreamt of in my coma is real . Cat's grandma came and helped me get home I decided not to go to Freddie's apartment like I planned I felt he had other things to worry about than me now . When I got home the place looked just like it did before the accident it felt good yet odd to live at Cat's place again not any nurses or needles and most of all Freddie back up . Part of me hoped Freddie came to see me and 20 minutes after I arrived home there was a knock on the door and it is him . Cat opens the door then goes to her room and leaves us to talk .

Sam ;so I haven't seen you in what 3 weeks what's up stranger

Freddie ;I saw my son like 2 weeks ago he's beautiful and I am not getting him back I am leaving him with his adoptive parents because that's what he deserves

Sam ;sometimes I wish I had been given up for adoption maybe I wouldn't be living at Cat's now you know . Does he look like you

Freddie ; he looks like Gracie sadly but that's okay his mom gave me pictures of him his dad is nice and he has an older sister and brother one is biological and another one they adopted one's 7 and one's 10

After we finished our little conversation Freddie sat down on the couch beside me and gave me a light kiss . I figured that's what he needed to do he needed to see his son to help him move on . It is so reassuring that he is not going to get custody of his son sure he can visit but he also needs his life his young techy fix it life . He doesn't need to worry about who's on diaper duty . One thing I didn't want to happen is for us to break up and make up I had been through so much in the past two mounts I didn't want an off and on again relationship . he is going to have him as my friend or boyfriend and girlfriend and if they boyfriend and girlfriend thing doesn't work we are friends forever . We talked a little more about the visit and he told me he is ready to become my boyfriend again all he needed was seeing his son to help him move on I agreed we could be boyfriend and girlfriend again but if it didn't work we couldn't try again . What I see in Freddie is a loving birth father willing to give his son a better life . We talked for about 5 hours then he had to go

Sam ;nice talking to you again thanks

Freddie I love you Sam sometimes I feel like you're the only person I can talk to about Brett

Sam ;what do you mean what about your mom

Freddie ;she kicked me out I can't come back to Seattle

Sam ;so your staying in LA

Part of me felt sad for Freddie because he got kicked out of his mother's house the other part of me didn't feel so bad because he got to stay in LA with Cat and I and I knew now that he would never leave and he is always going to stay with me in the area or at least I hoped so maybe I am dreaming again but still Is going to turn out like this for a while . I bet eventually I will become spencer and start asking Freddie if he had a home because he always stayed here at least that's how I wanted it to go . Maybe it wouldn't no one knows what the future brings but I sure hope my future brings Freddie he will make it quite well here LA needs directors and editors and tech people to help them and he is perfect for that just perfect . I think his son will always leave a place in his mind but I hope not too much anyway I will take what time can bring me and just worry about Freddie and I now and not in the future . As he left for the night I felt good knowing he would be back tomorrow . Once she hears the door close Cat comes in the living room .

Cat ;so I heard Freddie is staying

Sam ;why are you snooping my conversations with my boyfriend

Cat ;hey I live here too

Sam ;well he's my boyfriend

Cat ;good night Sam

As cat walked back to her room I laid on the couch turned the lamp off pulled the covers up today was a rough day but also wonderful because I knew I am still Freddie's girlfriend and he still cares .


	11. Chapter 11

Freddie and myself where doing it great or so it seemed he took me out to a smoothie place somewhat like groovy smoothies but nearly not as good or memorable as groovy smoothies is to me . We didn't talk about his son much only one time he mentioned him . The thing we talked about most is our web show days with Carly days I smiled those days where wonderful we where care free teenagers . It seems after Carly left Life became not so care free it's like once she left our life as adults truly began . I never asked how everybody back home is doing so that day I decided to get the full update on everyone . He told me that Spencer has dated 2 girls even got engaged once but it didn't last and he got a dog about 3 mounts ago named fire and he's been keeping him company . Gibb is raising his younger brother because his mom is at work all time she works as a tour manager for some unpopular rock band . T-bone was still running groovy smoothie and had no life it is unbelievable that I have been gone that long I had been gone for 2 years already and I can't believe I even left I guess everything there reminded me of Carly and I needed to get out . Somewhat I am thankful for the accident because that means I got to know Freddie on a deeper level I no longer thought of him as the goofy geeky boy from high school . He is now a fun , loving, Caring, silly, and a great kisser Freddie Benson . As we where leaving the smoothie place I struck up the motorcycle argument with him .

Sam ; so Freddie was my motorcycle completely damaged

Freddie ; Samantha Pickett I know what you are thinking and no you are not riding your motorcycle again you almost died why would you want to ride one again are you crazy huh

Sam ; that was a trick question crazy huh you know me I am crazy aren't I

Freddie ;yeah that's why I have 20% hearing loss in my right ear

Sam ;well sorry but that's how I fell in love with you then

Sometimes I wonder why Freddie and are even together I use to treat him so horribly I use to portray as a bully to him . I have no idea why I treated him that way he is a good kid I guess I had to pick on him because I knew he is the better kid the one who got good grades hardly got in trouble unlike me who got sent to the principles office at least once a day the teachers hated me everyone hated me expect Carly she had faith in me that I wasn't all bad and after she left I figured out she is most certainly right I am not all bad . I am not completely nice ether but I don't bite anyone's head off anymore . Enough about me as Freddie made that comment it got me thinking will he ever forgive me for being that way to him . I don't think he will or at least I wouldn't date somebody who use to treat me like a dog on the street but hey Freddie is different from me he is much more kinder than I am .We went back to my apartment for him to drop me off after he dropped my off at the door I suddenly realized of the quiet car ride back home just to make sure everything was okay I followed him back to the car .

Sam ;Once wrong Benson we didn't talk at all on the way home did something happen with us huh

Freddie ; I don't know I started thinking about how you use to treat me it's funny how I love you so much after all that you did to me it's amazing you where my worst enemy now your my girlfriend

Sam ;that happens sometimes I think it's true love

Freddie ;maybe it is true love you know I think I am ready to take the next step with us

Sam ;uh what does that mean

He didn't answer my question and walked out the door wow seeing his son really turned him into a different person made him better I believe I wonder what he meant by next step with us . It's hard to tell what Freddie thinks he's a crazy one sometimes . Freddie not being in my life would be horrible I can't even imagine . Sometimes I have to realize if he had the wreck we wouldn't even be together I am thankful that he came down here for me that he was the only one who came for me seems like he is the only one cares also . I love Freddie his smile the way I can talk about anything with the one who I can tell I missed my mom and he wouldn't call me crazy . He could tell me anything about how much he missed his son and I wouldn't care as long as he didn't bring up Gracie . I fell asleep at 10 that night once I woke up I saw Freddie standing by the couch he was wearing a tux and had a ring box oh gosh I thought he's going to ask me to marry him .

Sam ;are you going to purpose

Freddie ;Sam will you marry me

Sam ; yes I will

We kissed and that was that we are getting married going to become husband and wife it Is kind of soon to me but we have plenty of time to plan a weeding not sure if I want Carly there though maybe the person who hit me on the motorcycle because he brought us back together it's the first time in my life I truly felt happy .


	12. Chapter 12

2 hours after Freddie and I got engaged we went to the court-house and got married . Cat signed for us well because she was Cat and didn't know any better she thought It would be cool that Freddie and I where getting married. As we walked out of the court-house as miss and Mr. Benson it is strange still strange to me that I have a wedding ring on my finger I never thought I would get married like ever get married . But that is before I met Freddie he is the only guy I dated the only guy besides Jonah who kissed Carly such a cheater but I don't have to worry about him anymore because I no longer go to school . I am now a married woman after 2 weeks of staying at Cat's we moved into Freddie's apartment . Cat's grandma moved back in because I didn't want to leave cat alone I didn't want to because frankly it's not a the best idea . Once Freddie and I moved into our own apartment things went well It felt nice living with Freddie knowing that we couldn't just go two weeks without speaking every time we had a fight of course Freddie and I little spats but nothing big like I assumed . In the next coming weeks is when the honey moon is over as they say Freddie and I where getting into bigger fights and it wasn't just about how left there shoes on the floor or how didn't flush the toilet this fight is bigger than those little spats .

Freddie ;hey did you get the mail Jenny said she is going to send pictures of Brett

Sam ;yep I left them on the bar

Freddie ; there not there

Sam ;oh crap I accidentally threw it away I didn't know it is from her I am so sorry

Freddie ;thanks Sam glad to see my son means nothing to you

Sam ; wait the trash hasn't been taken out so calm down

I go to the trash can and pull the hardly touched photo's I take a look them and start smiling he sure has Freddie's smile he seems sweet just like him . After a quick look I give them back to him and sat back down on the couch to watch TV sometimes I wonder if Brett will always get in our way . I guess I will have to start understanding Freddie because I don't know how it feels to not have your son in your life and knowing someone else is raising him . After Freddie finished looking at the pictures he came on the couch and sat beside me and laid his head on my shoulder and we sat there watching law and order together . It's funny how Freddie and I make up is not talking to each other we made up through silence and hey every couple has different ways of working stuff out and that's our way . Law and Order is now over so I turn off the TV and then realize Freddie Is sleeping he looks so cute . I grab his hand and when I do he wakes up

Freddie; hey I am just kind of shook up

Sam ; I am sorry I know you love Brett

Freddie ;I do not have feelings for Grace it's all for Brett I want you to know that

Sam ;well thank you that makes me feel a lot better I love you and Brett's a cute kid

Freddie; he has my smile I noticed that in the pictures I just wish grace would have given me a chance to take care of him we could have done it

Sam I would have helped you if you really wanted too

After that I could feel Freddie sobbing on my shoulder I kissed his head what I am now getting on my shirt is sorrow of a father missing his son I wish I could magically bring him his son back but I can't . Grace should have at least let him make the choice and if she didn't want the baby Freddie could have taken him . When he sat up and wipes his eyes I take the pictures of Brett and grab tape and put them on the wall .

Freddie ;what are you doing

Sam ;this is our home do you mind if I put up pictures of Brett

Freddie ;tape away I thought about doing it but thought it would bother you

Sam ;well it won't can you grab me the tape

After Freddie and I hung up pictures of Brett we then found some pictures from our web show days when we got done it became a compete of photographs of our family and friends . I loved it I felt then this is now Freddie and I's house we will be together forever .


	13. Chapter 13 last chapter

This is the last chapter of the Sam and Freddie story :)..

Two mounts after Freddie and I became husband and wife we found out we where having our first child though it is a scary thing I knew I had Freddie by my side . The thing is this baby is Freddie's second child which is awkward to me but I knew it wouldn't to him . We decided not to tell Carly or anybody we where expecting basically because Carly hasn't given a crap about us . Cat knew which she thought she would have a little brother or sister but I told her no and she still didn't believe me . As time went on when I was 4 mounts we found out we where having a baby boy . Freddie wanted to pick the name . And on august 3rd 2020 we welcome 5 pound 9 oz. baby boy Gregg Carl into the world .

Sam ; Who do you think he looks like

Freddie ;you sadly

Sam ;what you already has one kid who looks like you u don't need another

Freddie ;Brett has a half-brother smiles

Sam ; you get to keep this one

Freddie thank you so much I know I do

After spending 2 days in the hospital we had to go home . Cat came over to help for a bit she cleaned up and made us dinner while we took care of Gregg which is actually nice I didn't know cat could even cook . As time went on and Gregg became older I began seeing a depression in Freddie I would assume it is from the fact that he couldn't raise Brett or even get a chance to raise him and sadly his biological son is something that always came between us . One day when Gregg is 3 mounts old I put him in the crib and go and talk to a Freddie who is on the couch watching the history of pair products.

Sam ;turn it off I want to talk to you

Freddie ;about what

Sam ; I know your going to become angry with me but I am going to say it are you upset about Brett I mean is Gregg making you think about Brett

Freddie ; yes he is making me think of my son and the life I would have had I don't want Gracie I want my son I know it wouldn't be fair if I took him away but I want him so bad

I felt so bad for Freddie wanting his son so badly . At Gregg's first birthday party I invited Brett and his parents brought him Freddie liked it so much Brett even help with putting out the plates at 2 and a half Freddie's son is smart he could count to 10 and his mom told me he even could get online sounds like a mini Freddie. What melted my heart is when Freddie was pretending like Gregg is chasing Brett they go all the way around the house . When it got time to leave Brett cried and I heard him say two words that I will never forget he said "by daddy" it stung my heart though I didn't think I had one . After that Brett began getting more visits with Brett . Gregg would get excited and say betty every time he came . When Brett turned four he would throw a tantrum every time he left our house and Gregg would cry too they where real brothers at heart . His parents decided to lessen the visits and that broke Freddie's heart . As time went on the visits stopped all together Gregg turned 5 and asked now and then where his big brother Brett is we told him "um he's with his mommy and daddy remember .

Gregg ; where is my big brother mommy I miss his I love betty

Freddie; I love him too but he went to live with his mommy and daddy

Gregg mommy don't you think if He knew we wanted him he would come

Sam ;yes Gregg I think he would

My son is so wise . When Brett's 7th birthday rolled around Freddie became so depressed he couldn't even help his son with his homework . So that lead me to have to look it up online because you know me I hated school . On may 3rd 2026 was a day we will never forget the door bell rang and we found Brett standing with a letter in his Hand Freddie grabbed his son and hugged him and I sent Brett and him up to play . So my he and I could figure this out . I opened the envelope that Brett had in his hand and Freddie then read it aloud to me .

* * *

Dear MR. Benson, I am Brett's Aunt well Aunt through adoption . Brett's parents where in a car accident about 3 mounts ago and can't feel any thing from the Neck down both of them are and they are unable to talk or walk . I took care of Brett while they where in the hospital they are now both in rehab they where walking and hit by a drunk drive but Luckily Brett had just arrived at my house to play with my 8-year-old son Kyle . I am so saddened by the accident . Brett's parents and I realize him having quadriplegic parents is no life for him so we ask that you and your wife please take care of him . My sister told me how much you loved your son and I think he belongs with you .

* * *

After I heard Freddie read the letter I had tears streaming down my face Freddie had the biggest smile on his face and felt it is the right thing to do for us to have him here so he stays with us . We then explained to Brett he is staying with us but made it clear that could still see his adoptive parents and he is okay with that . Two days later we went to the court-house and he is now named Brett Cole Benson it is so wonderful to have him as my son . We took him to visit his parents in rehab and he loved getting to interact with them but also felt sad to see them that way . Gracie did eventually find out through a letter that Freddie got his son back which pissed her off but we didn't care . I loved seeing Freddie happy .

_This story will forever be apart of my life I can't believe a motorcycle wreck could have this much of a story but I am glad it does . Today I am still married to Freddie and have 3 beautiful children Brett who is now 17 and Gregg who is 16 and our little girl Carla who is 8 . Brett's former adoptive parents still see him though they are in bad health Freddie and I are thankful they took care of Brett when we couldn't . Never will we ever stop letting him see them because he spent 7 years with him the first 7 years . Carly and spencer moved back to Seattle 2 years ago we keep in touch and Carly loves to watch Carla when she can . Carly never got married so she feels like our kids are her kids . When you see that nerd in the corner never think you will never end up with him because I sure ended up with my nerd _


End file.
